With a vast amount of information existing on the web today, it is difficult to filter or quickly find the correct or most relevant content that a user is looking for. Users are often goal driven and typically require quick, easy solutions. For example, a search for the latest product to purchase may involve visiting multiple pages and reformulations of the search query before a satisfactory result is obtained. Further, search engines typically confine their results to the traditional ten links on the search results web page. It is often difficult for a user to locate his or her answer to a query without conducting multiple searches via multiple search engine queries.